


Break

by LadyKnightSkye



Series: Like a Bull Wyvern [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, First Time, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnightSkye/pseuds/LadyKnightSkye
Summary: Claude and Byleth figure a few things out.





	Break

Claude strode through the night, the cool air caressing his cheeks with the lightest bite of winter. He looked up at the stars. “I’m such an idiot aren’t I? Served with a lovely woman, I rant about how I got her! What is wrong with me?”

  
The stars didn’t reply.

  
He quickly approached the tower, and realized that there was no one there. The ruin stood lonely beside the broken cathedral, the moon and stars its only company. A cold wind blew, the whine of it loud in the otherwise silent night. “Teach?” he called, and then when he heard no answer, “Byleth?”

  
Panic was a slow simmer in the back of his throat. He tried to tell himself that she walked back to her room since it was so cold, and let’s be honest, that dress was not meant to keep anyone actually warm, but that insidious voice of panic kept whispering of her demise. Of her disappearing again. Before it could truly take hold, he happened to glance down to the dirt. Years of neglect had let debris pile over the old stones, and Claude was able to see foot prints made by dainty feet in heeled slippers. With a sigh of relief, he followed the tracks.  
They led to the graveyard, and a voice carrying no the wind.

  
“Oh, Papa, what have I done?”

  
Silently, Claude approached, listening closely. “I’m an idiot,” she continued, and he could hear the tears in her voice. His heart constricted, becoming a rock in the middle of his chest. “I should have never come here.”

  
With a deep sigh, he purposely scuffed his foot along the ground. She looked up, and that rock in his chest grew heavier. Her cosmetics were completely wrecked, tears destroying her kohl and rouge. “Teach,” he said softly.

  
“What do you want, Claude?” she asked, her voice shaky but strong.

  
“To apologize,” he said, ducking his head. “I . . . I never should have gotten mad at you.”

  
“Well,” she said with a small snort, “I never should have listened to Hilda, so we’re even.”

  
“Why not?” he pressed, coming closer.

  
She shook her head and turned back to the grave. He walked down the steps, and approached. “Byleth,” he said. “Please talk to me.”

  
“And say what?” she burst out. “I was an idiot, Claude! I thought . . . No, the problem is that I didn’t think!”

  
Her green eyes met his, and the pain and heartbreak in them twisted Claude’s gut. “Teach . . . Byleth. I’m sorry. I . . .”

  
She laughed, the sound bitter and scathing. “Why should you be sorry?”

  
“Because I blamed you for the high crime of wanting to be with me.” He walked down the stairs, and approached her. “I got mad because Hilda manipulated everything. I got mad because . . . it wasn’t my idea.”

  
She blinked, and slowly, oh so slowly, the fire came back. “So, you said all those awful things and made predatory advances on my person -“  
Claude wrinkled his nose. “You sound like Seteth,” he muttered.

  
“Shut up!” she snarled, advancing towards him. “Because you were bitchy over the fact that it wasn’t your idea? I fucking served myself up on a silver platter, and _you rejected me because it wasn’t your goddess damned idea?_ Was this the real reason you didn’t take me the first gods damned night when I fucking asked?”

  
He had the good grace to wince. “I rejected you the first night because you were mourning your father. It would have been wrong.”

  
“Oh, that makes me feel loads better!” she bellowed.

  
The only time she bellowed was when the Deer had seriously messed up. “This is why I’m sorry! I know I’m being an ass!” he replied, his own voice rising. “I . . . Dammit, I . . .”

  
She crossed her arms, and took a deep breath. “Hilda says that you haven’t truly smiled, not until you saw me. How do you feel? Really, Claude? You called me your friend. You said that you wanted me to be by your side. What did you mean?”

  
He took a deep breath. “I . . .” He clenched his jaw, and looked away. It had been easy that night, before Edelgard’s betrayal, before Rhea’s fall, before it all. So easy to smile into her eyes and call her his friend when she had been older than him, wiser, his teacher who he secretly loved with all his foolish eighteen year old heart. He’d been so naive.

  
She shook her head, and turned to walk away.

  
“You were the most beautiful woman I’d ever seen.” He sighed. “I mean, I’ve just been crashing through the woods with Edelgard von Stuck Up Pants and Dimitri Alexander Duty-Is-Everything. Every single dirty mercenary in that camp was beautiful, but I see this . . . goddess walk out of the main pavilion behind the most intimidating man I’d ever set eyes on - including my father and all the war chiefs he called friend - with these crazy long legs and . . .” He pursed his lips but decided to go for the truth. “Fertile tracts of land.”

  
She had stopped, but hadn’t turned.

  
“And then - we got out on the battle field. In southern Almyra there’s a tribe that worships a battle goddess, Ishtari. This woman, she was Ishtari incarnate. Every movement was poetry, and I . . . I wanted her. At first I wanted to use her. Use her strength, but . . . She cared. She was intelligent and kind and she cared for all of us Golden Deer. The first month we were at school, we felt how different we were. The Black Eagles were these elite magic users who were the best at what they did. The Blue Lions were these elite knights always ready to ride off to the rescue. And us?” He laughed. “We were the rag tag band of merchants and misfits led by a half-breed Almyran.”

  
He looked down at his hands. “My Ishtari, she cared about us. She saw the potential. She knew we could shine. And I . . . I fell. I knew going to the Goddess’s Tower was something only lovers were supposed to do, but I . . . A part of me hoped. It killed me not to take every dance at the ball, and I hated watching the others dance with her. Hated that someone else got to see her smiles.”

  
He looked back up to see her not a foot away. “You were my green-eyed boy,” she said. “You were the reason I chose the Golden Deer. I . . . I wanted to be near you.”

  
Claude grinned. “Looks like we were both fools in love.”

  
“Well, easy to be foolish,” Byleth said softly, “You were the first person I’d ever fallen for.”

  
“What? No steely-eyed mercenaries or starry-eyed town boys for you?” he joked.

  
She shook her head, and the depths of her inexperience occurred to him. He ran his hands through his hair. “Really? But you’re . . .”

  
“Jeralt Blade Breaker’s beloved daughter,” she finished for him.

  
He barked a laugh. “True, but really? No one? Have you . . . have you ever . . .” He remembered how she’d admitted to never having kissed.

  
“If you’re asking about my experience with sex,” she cut in drolly, “I have never lain with anyone.”

  
He sighed, thinking back to the night he massaged her. “You mean, the first time anyone had touched you sexually . . . was when I came near to throwing you down on the floor of your room? I thought you were playing coy when you said you’d never been kissed.”

  
She nodded. “Well, good thing I didn’t give in. I . . . I wouldn’t have been gentle.” He reached out, cupping her cheek. “Byleth, I . . . I don’t want to hurt you. I . . . You deserve to know the truth. Once we’re done here, I plan to return to Almyra. I want to unite these lands, open borders, foster understanding. I can’t do it just from here in Fódlan. I . . .”

  
She laid her hands over his. “Then I’ll follow you.”

  
“Without Rhea, you are the head of the Church of Seiros. I may be skeptical of it, but we all heard her make you her heir. When the Knights finally get back, they’ll follow you,” he pointed out.

  
“Then promise to come back for me.” She covered his hands with hers. “Come back as the King of Almyra, and I’ll be your queen. I can use the time to train a successor.”

  
“Is it that easy?” he murmured, leaning forward.

  
Her eyes searched his. “I love you.”

  
“I love you too.” He pulled her into his embrace, arms wrapping around her. She returned the favor, and they spent long moments enjoying the feel of each other’s body. “Come back to my room.”

  
“Alright.”

* * *

The fire had been banked from his quick sponge bath, so all it needed was some refreshing in order to come roaring to life. The room hadn’t really had a chance to chill, but Claude was erring on the side of caution. Byleth stood by the bed, her hands folded primly at her waist, watching him solemnly. She was nervous, unsure. He brushed off his hands, and rose. “I’d offer you a drink, but we finished off the whiskey.”  
She shook her head. “No, it’s alright.” Her voice was breathy. She wasn’t sure that she could stand to drink anything.

  
Claude had made a promise to be slow and gentle, but the fist burning in his gut was hard to control. That damn garnet necklace called to him. “Turn around,” he said as he approached her.

  
With a shaky breath, she turned around. His fingers skated over her shoulder, tracing the shape of her neck and then under her hair down to her spine. She shivered, her breath rushing out in a gush. His fingers continued to her laces, and she felt the slight tug and pull of him undoing them. He leaned forward and kissed her shoulder. “You’re beautiful, Byleth.” His voice was husky. Soft.

  
Her bodice loosened, she allowed him to turn her. Facing him was slightly terrifying, but thrilling all the same. His green eyes were clouded, heavy-lidded. “Are you sure about this?” he asked softly. “Once I start . . . It will be very difficult to stop.”

  
She wet her lips, and took a deep breath, unwittingly causing her bodice to shift so that her stays were visible. “I believe I was promised . . . to be ridden like a wyvern mare.”

  
It was all he needed to hear, but rather than give in to the aching need to rip her dress from her shoulders, he slid his hands across her shoulders and down. Her bodice went easily, the simple linen and wool garment easily sliding over her stays and buttocks. The dress kept going towards the floor and . . . He choked.

  
Byleth blushed, realizing immediately what he’d discovered. The dress’s low neckline had meant that she couldn’t wear her usual chemise, so a strapless short chemisette had been provided by Dorothea. However, she and Hilda had been adamant that those be the only two pieces of underwear she don beneath the dress. She wore no bloomers, nor her usual loincloth. They had allowed her to keep her usual tights and garter belt - sans the leather plates that added armor to her upper thighs. The overall effect was one that drew immediate attention to the junction of her thighs.

  
After another moment, Claude let loose a low chuckle. “Clever girls,” he said. He palmed her breasts, and then slid them over her stays, and then around to her buttocks. No man had ever touched her ass, so she froze. His hands were calloused from war and weapons practice, and they abraded her skin sensually as he stroked over the taut globes. Without warning, he pulled her sharply into his body, and Byleth had to catch his lapels to keep from stumbling over. One hand dipped down between her legs, and she went on her tip toes to escape the startling contact.

  
He leaned back, and let go gently. She needed a few minutes to get used to all of this, and by her reactions he knew he was probably pushing too far too fast. Claude smiled as he shrugged out of jacket. She watched him, her eyes wide and her lips parted. His jacket went over a chair, then his shirt. He decided to leave it there for now, just as he had decided not to divest her of her stays. “Like what you see, _atashedel_?”

  
How could she not? His shoulders were powerfully built from his years of wielding bows, his pectorals slabs of muscle covered in dark curly hair. His stomach was flat and a trail of that dark hair ran down his abdomen, over his navel and into his pants. A scar over his hipbone was the only thing that marred his skin. She reached out, lightly touching the evidence of old pain. “What happened?”

  
“Oh that,” he said lightly, the fog of passion leaving his eyes for a moment. He looked down at her hand. “Got that five years ago. I was helping the other Golden Deer get out when that bastard, the Death Knight, charged us. His scythe caught me when I rolled out of the way.”

  
When his eyes lifted back up, they met hers. She still touched his scar as his hands cupped her cheeks. He leaned in slowly, ever so slowly. HIs lips met hers gently at first, sweetly, until her hands cupped his cheeks. Then she was stroking down to his chest, and his lips grew more insistent, and she curled her fingers in the mat of hair on his chest. He kissed down her cheek, over her jaw, and then attacked her neck. Byleth threw her head back, gasping at the feel of his mouth on the vulnerable flesh. He nipped and suckled for long moments as liquid heat pooled in the juncture of her thighs. “Claude,” she breathed, “get my stays off, _now_.“

  
“Don’t mind if I do,” he murmured with a grin. His fingers were nimble as he expertly navigated the busks at the front that made the stays much easier to don without a lady’s maid. With nothing holding it up, her strapless chemisette also fell to the ground, and the warm air of the room caressed her nipples. “You are a goddess.”

  
She laughed. “Laying it on a bit thick, aren’t you?”

  
He pulled her to him, capturing her gaze with his. “I told you, you’re Ishtari incarnate, and nothing, _nothing_ you say will convince me otherwise, _atashedel_.”

  
Byleth leaned back up, pulling him in for a kiss. “Does Ishtari have a consort?”

  
“No.”

  
She shook her head. “Then I don’t want to be Ishtari. I’d much rather just be the mare wyvern to your bull.”

  
He laughed, swinging her up into his arms. She shrieked, but then began to laugh. “I think that can be arranged.”

* * *

Hilda and Lorenz had left the party early, and were enjoying each other in the hallway when they heard a feminine shriek. They sprang apart, but Hilda grinned. “Sounds like someone is having some fun.”

  
Lorenz looked down at her, his dark eyes even darker in the shadows of the hall. “Perhaps we should retire to your room. I admire Claude and adore Byleth, but I do not wish to _hear_ them.”

  
Hilda laughed softly, leading her man back to her room. 

* * *

“Should I take off my stockings?” Byleth asked, suddenly unsure. He had laid her down gently on his bed, but it had served to make her nerves return. She was dressed in nothing but her garter belt and stockings while he still wore his pants.

  
“No,” he said gutterally, “keep them on.”

  
She nodded, butterflies fluttering in her belly. He leaned down, putting one knee on the bed, and gave her a lingering kiss. His arms boxed her in, and his lips skated down to her neck again. The liquid feeling between her legs intensified as his mouth traveled from her neck to her chest. He nuzzled her necklaces, and then made his way down to her breasts. His lips were soft as they pressed openmouthed kisses to her nipples. Byleth really couldn’t help the bucking of her hips when his lips finally closed over her right nipple.

  
She writhed as he suckled and licked, and then lavished the same attention on the other breast. His calloused hands kneaded the one that he wasn’t lavishing attention on, and the sensation of rough hands and soft lips caused her loins to clench and unclench with wanting. Then, his mouth started moving down her torso, over her belly. As he got to her hips, he ran his hands down her stocking clad legs. He nudged them apart, and looked down at her sex. She shuddered when his fingers slid over her lips, then dipped inside. “My, someone’s wet.”

  
“Please,” she whispered.

  
“Please what?” he taunted.

  
“Dammit,” she snarled. “I don’t know!”

  
He crawled back up her body, and his fingers went back to teasing all her secret places. He blew across her nipples, and she moaned and shuddered. He found the bud at the top of her slit, and then began strumming and stroking it while he took her nipple back into his mouth. Alternating suckling, licking, and light nips, he continued to tease her nipples while fingering her. Byleth couldn’t do anything but moan and writhe. She sank her hands into his hair, and covered his hand with her own, guiding him to give her the best stimulation. A coil was tightening in her core, tighter and tighter as his lips and fingers continued to torture her with exquisite pleasure.

  
Finally, the coil snapped, and she felt her body shudder from head to toe. Claude gave one last long suck before he left her breasts alone. He pulled his fingers from her slit, and smiled at her. “You okay?”

  
“Yes,” she slurred, still a little dazed. She’d brought herself to completion a time or two, but doing it with someone else was different.

  
“Good,” he said, as he slid back down her body. He sprinkled kisses over her hips and pelvis, and situated himself between her legs comfortably. She was about to ask what he was doing when he blew over her sex. She moaned as he opened up her lips, and cried out when she felt his tongue take a long lick up from bottom to top. He repeated the action, over, and over, and over again as she jerked and moaned. The coil tightened up again, and she grabbed his hair. She curled, the coil pulling her core tight as she began to ride his face. Her hips jerked back and forth, and sensing she was close, he slid one finger deep into her pussy. She cried out again, as he fucked her with his fingers and continued to lick and suck on her clit. Her hips undulated harder and faster, until she came again and the coil snapped her back into the pillows.

  
Claude gave her center one last lick before he sat up and crawled back up her body. He kissed her then, and she had just enough energy to moan at the musky taste of her own juices on his lips. Then he rose, and shucked his pants in one deft movement. She sat up, and reached out. She’d seen naked men before, but they’d been flaccid whereas he was obviously aroused. Her fingers lightly stroked, and she was amazed at how soft it was. He shuddered, and she wondered if she could do to him what he had done to her. Gingerly, she laid a soft kiss on the tip. He gasped, and she decided that she liked that. The second kiss was more confident, and then there was a third. Then she licked it, from the bottom of the head up to the very top.

  
“Put it in your mouth,” he groaned. “Take it all in.”

  
He didn’t need to tell her twice. She sucked it into her mouth, curving her tongue around its girth. She clutched his hips, and slowly drew him in and out of her mouth. He wrapped his hands around the back of her head, and lightly guided her. Though he barely touched her, her sex clenched again. He was groaning above her, and she loved every second of it. He lazily fucked in and out a few more times, before pushing her back. “Keep doing that, and I’ll spill before I’m ready.”

  
He leaned down, and kissed her. “Are you ready?”

  
She nodded, breathing hard. Her core was clenching, empty. “Please.”

  
He guided her down, and settled between her thighs. He leaned back, and reached down to grasp his cock. He rubbed it up and down her slit, causing her to thrash and moan. “Dammit Claude!”

  
He chuckled, before he gently guided the head of his cock into her channel. He slid in easily, and both of them groaned. He started slow, easy, and Byleth writhed. He filled her, and even though she was untried, she knew instinctively that this was what she wanted and needed. Him pistoning in and out of her, the feeling of his chest hair abrading her nipples, his mouth on hers. Their tongues danced as he sped up, and then Claude reared back, pulling her legs up over his shoulders. He leaned forward, and she cried out as he began hitting a different part of her channel.

  
Her muscles were tightening back up, coiling tension pulling her body in a thousand different ways as he continued to ride her like he’d promised days ago. The tension pulled and pulled, and she wasn’t sure she could take any more as it grew hard to breathe. It crested, broke, just as Claude roared and his hips juddered against her. She lay limp as he pumped into her a few more times, panting as he snapped his hips into hers.

  
Claude rested on top of her, and Byleth accepted the kiss he planted on her lips. They rested together for a few moments before he gently disengaged. He grabbed a cloth and cleaned himself, and then gently cleaned her. “Are you alright, _atashedel_?”

  
She smiled, liking his new endearment. “I am. That was . . . so good.”

  
He grinned. “I’m glad.”

  
After disposing of the cloth, and he crawled back into bed and curled around her. “What does it mean? _Atashedel_?” she asked.

  
“It means ‘heart’s fire,’” he answered. “It’s something my father always called my mother.”

  
She gave him a kiss. “I love you.”

  
“I love you too.” He pulled her closer, and they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So, there will probably be more parts to this series, but I have other fics I'm currently writing so this series will be put on the back burner. :) I hope you've enjoyed them, and come out to read the next installments whenever they drop.


End file.
